The Secret of the ShenGongWu
by JumperCable2
Summary: A new Shen-Gong-Wu activates, but before a Xiaolin Showdown can be called, they are all transported into a new world with ancient secrets just waiting to be uncovered. Including the origins of the Shen-Gong-Wu and Dashi's powers.
1. Chapter 1 The Time has Come

**The Secret of the Shen-Gong-Wu**

**Chapter 1, The Time has Come**

"Guys! Guys! We got a live one! And this one's a doosey! I feel like I'm having a seizure!" said Dojo as he came screaming into the monks rooms twitching all over the place. It was the middle of the night. Raimundo had only just been chosen as the Shoku Warrior the afternoon before. "I got out of bed for this? Dojo, can't this one wait til morning? It's only half an hour past midnight." said Kimiko yawning. "Yeah Dojo, I can't find a Shen-Gong-Wu this early. It's the middle of the night." said Clay just getting up. "I agree with Clay Dojo. I too am too wheeled to find any Shen-Gong-Wu." said Omi as he fell down from standing on his head. "That's tired Omi. How could you possibly get that wrong." said Raimundo without getting up. He was trying to go back to sleep. "What does the thing even do?" he continued.

"I don't know, but it's called the Eye of Chaos." said Dojo as he opened the Scroll of the Shen-Gong-Wu. There was no animation for this one; only the picture. It was clearer than the pictures of the other Shen-Gong-Wu. This one was in full color. It was a large flat ruby with a silver ring around it and 7 onyx stones set into it. One stone was a circle in the center and the other six looked like three rings of varying sizes cut in half and lined up perfectly around the center stone. "Dashi never told me what this one does. For some reason it's at the end of the list even though there are still hundreds of Shen-Gong-Wu between it and the last one we found."

"If it's at the end of the list, then why is it activating now? Are you sure you're not sensing another one?" said Kimiko. "Besides, how do you know it even does anything? It could only work with another Shen-Gong-Wu that hasn't gone live yet." said Raimundo as he finally sat up.

"The most mysterious weapon is often the most dangerous, and the most sought by evil." said Master Fung from behind them. "Kimiko is right that this Shen-Gong-Wu should have been the last to activate, but that means that something is amiss. Something that could change the lives of everyone involved. You must find this Shen-Gong-Wu before anyone else does. If you do not…"

"The world could cease to exist as we know it. Yeah we got it already. We'd better get going guys. The sooner we get the Wu, the sooner we can go back to bed." Raimundo interrupted.

After the monks got their Wudai Weapons, Elemental Shen-Gong-Wu, and their favorite regular Wu, they all boarded Dojo and told Master Fung to wish them luck before taking off. "I wish you the best of luck young ones. I fear that when you find out what is about to unfold, your lives will never be the same again." There was great fear in Master Fung's voice. He went back into the temple to his private room. He put his hand on the wall and where his hand was, the wall lit up. A secret compartment opened up, revealing a blue crystal the size of a cell phone. Master Fung picked it up and then the flat surface of the crystal glowed blue on his face. "Najarin, it's me Fung. The Eye of Chaos has awakened." he said. "I know." said a voice coming from the crystal. "I fear the time has come. Though I prayed it would not be this soon."

"Welcome passengers to the Bermuda Triangle; home to ship disappearances, alien sightings, and our new objective, the Eye of Chaos. Please wait until the dragon has come to a complete stop before beginning your search for the Eye of Chaos." said Raimundo as they landed and Dojo shrank down to his normal size. "Knock it off Raimundo. We need to find this thing fast before Jack and Wuya show up." said Dojo. "Oh come on Dojo lighten up. You're usually the one making the jokes. Is everything ok?" said Raimundo. "I'm fine. Let's just find this Wu fast and go home." said Dojo. "OK. You remember where you hid this thing, right Dojo?" asked Raimundo. "Uh. I didn't hide this one guys. Dashi brought it here using the Silver Manta Ray. He didn't bring me to hide this one." said Dojo.

"So where do we start lookin'?" said Clay. "We should make the banana split down." said Omi after he crawled into a hole to look for the Wu. "That's make like a banana and split or split up Omi." said Raimundo. "That too." said Omi popping his head through the ground. "NO! I mean, we don't know what this Wu does. Master Fung could be right about the whole world ceasing to exist as we know it thing. I mean, remember the Heart of Jong? That was a nightmare. Who knows what we're in for this time." said Dojo nervously.

"Well, alright. Hey. Are you sure you're alright Dojo? You seem kinda nervous today." said Raimundo. "Well, What do you expect? Were you not listening when I said cease to exist as we know it?" screamed Dojo. "Easy there partner. He meant that you're never this nervous about any Shen-Gong-Wu. You haven't been this freaked out since before you went crazy and tried to eat everything in sight. Besides, I see the Wu over there on that mountain. Dang! That is one shiny Wu." said Clay. "I agree with Clay Dojo. That must be bright if we can see it from here. Also, is there more to this than encounters the ears?" Omi misquoted. "Ugh. That's more than meets the eyes Omi. You really need to watch Transformers again." Kimiko corrected. "And yeah Dojo. Is there something you're not telling us? Like possibly someone you don't want to run into here."

Dojo got more nervous and looked around. Then his eyes got wide and he screamed "Well, them for starters!" as a huge pack tigers surrounded them out of the blue. "Please tell me that tigers are indigenous to the Bermuda Triangle." said Omi. "No such luck Cheese Ball. Look" Raimundo said pointing at the bad guys that just showed up, Jack Spicer and Chase young. "It's the lizard and the junkman."

"Let's get past the name-calling. I'm afraid I must retrieve this Shen-Gong-Wu instead of you. You cannot possibly understand its power." said Chase. "Why? What does it do?" said Jack. "Hopefully you won't have to find out." responded Chase.

"Forget it Chase. Since when do you care about the Shen-Gong-Wu?" said Raimundo as the monks got their elemental Wu and Wudai Weapons ready. "It does not matter. Prepare for a most humiliating defeat!" said Omi "Shimo Staff Water!" Omi turned his staff into a giant fist and clobbered three cats behind him and in front of him with it. "Arrow Sparrow Fire!" Kimiko unleashed a barrage of sparrows that created a ring of fire around five more. "Big Bang Meteorang Earth!" Clay sent his boomerangs shredding the ground in a circle sending sand, dirt, and gravel burying another four tigers. "Blade of the Nebula Wind!" Raimundo sent the remaining cats flying in a gigantic whirlwind.

"This is why I don't have cats. They're useless. Jack-Bots, Attack!" said Jack. "Wudai Orion Formation!" the Wudai Warriors said simultaneously. Raimundo brought up a huge tornado while Kimiko set the wind on fire. After Omi cooled the melted robots into a huge twisted lump of metal, Clay opened up a huge lobster claw he drew from the ground and smashed the melted mound of androids.

"That was a slice of pizza." said Omi. "What the heck are you talking about?" said Jack, obviously annoyed and confused at Omi's misquote. "I think he means a piece of cake." Kimiko translated. "Yeah, that was way too easy. But wait. Where did Chase go? Oh, I know. **HE'S BEATING US TO THE EYE OF CHAOS YOU IDIOTS!**" Raimundo screamed at them before they all raced for the Wu. Jack engaged his helio-pack and soon caught up to them.

"Give up Xiaolin losers. That Wu is mine." said Jack as he passed them. "We'll see about that. Fancy Feet!" said Raimundo as he and the others grabbed each other's hands. Then they sped away catching up to both Chase and Jack. Then, all six of them reached the Eye of Chaos at the same time. "Chase Young, We challenge you, Jack, and two of your cats to a four way…"

Before Raimundo could finish challenging Chase to the Xiaolin Showdown, the Eye of Chaos glowed brighter than any Shen-Gong-Wu before. "What's happening?" said Kimiko. "I don't know, but it's freaking me out!" screamed Clay. "I think we're about to find out what this Shen-Gong-Wu does!" said Omi.

Meanwhile, there were huge storm clouds shooting lightning left and right at both the temple and Jack Spicer's place. It wasn't any normal thunderstorm. The Shen-Gong-Wu belonging to both the Xiaolin and Heylin sides were causing this natural disaster. Then, they suddenly shot out of the vault and Jack Spicer's locker and flew towards the Bermuda Triangle where the Eye of Chaos had just activated its mysterious power. "This can't be. Mala Mala Jong can't be formed again for another thousand years. What could the Shen-Gong-Wu be doing?" said Wuya, puzzled at this anomaly. "I was afraid this would happen. It has begun." said Master Fung, knowing what was about to transpire.

Everyone was trying to pull themselves away from the glowing vortex caused by the Eye of Chaos. "Hang On!" said Rai as he and the others started losing their grip on the cliff. They were all being pulled towards the Eye of Chaos. It was opening some kind of portal. "Why did Dashi make a Shen-Gong-Wu that creates a black hole? I think it's getting bigger!" screamed Kimiko as she held on to a crevice for dear life. Even holding on as tight as their arms would allow couldn't help them much longer. The vortex shot out a bolt of energy at the top of the cliff, cracking it all the way down to where the monks were.

"Uh-Oh." said Omi. Just then, the cliff exploded in a barrage of rubble, sending all seven of them screaming and hurtling towards the vortex. One by one, each of them went in. Raimundo, Clay, Kimiko, Omi, Dojo, Jack, and Chase were all sucked into the swirling energy storm. As soon as they had all gone through the vortex, the Shen-Gong-Wu had just showed up and started flying into the portal. After the last of the Wu had fallen in, the portal vanished without a trace along with the Eye of Chaos.

**I don't own Chaotic or Xiaolin Showdown. I doubt I even own the Eye of Chaos. I just made it up, but there's bound to be some game, book, TV show or something that uses that name. The next four or five chapters will focus on each of the dragons arriving in one of the tribes of Perim. **


	2. Chapter 2 Raimundo in the Mipedim Desert

**The Secret of the Shen-Gong-Wu**

**Chapter 2, Raimundo in the Mipedim Desert**

**Previously on The Secret of the Shen-Gong-Wu, the Xiaolin monks went after a new Shen-Gong-Wu, The Eye of Chaos. But Dojo was acting weird. Then they ran into Chase and Jack. When they were about to call a Xiaolin Showdown, the Wu started acting crazy and sucked them and every last Shen-Gong-Wu into a swirling vortex. Where will this portal take them? What kind of power does the Eye of Chaos truly have? What sort of adventure awaits the monks this time? Read on for the answers. Or at least part of them.**

* * *

><p>Raimundo watched helplessly as his team flew past the edges of the swirling vortex. "Clay! Omi! Kimiko! Dojo!" he screamed as he plummeted towards the light at the end. As he reached it, it disappeared and he landed face-first in a huge sand dune. He almost passed out for a second. Then he got up, spit the sand out of his mouth, looked around, and saw nothing but sand for miles.<p>

"OK. That was definitely not a black hole; it must've been some kind of worm hole. But the question is where did it take me to?" wondered Raimundo. He brushed sand off his shoulders, but didn't feel the Crest of the Condor he was wearing before. "What the?" he said to himself as he searched himself for it. He couldn't find his Blade of the Nebula, Crest of the Condor, or the Shen-Gong-Wu he brought. "What's going on here?" he asked freaking out. Before he could think about this, he felt a hard blow to the back of his head. As he started to lose consciousness, he saw some kind of lizard man appear from out of nowhere standing over him. "Dojo? When did you grow legs and get so tall?" he said right before he passed out.

* * *

><p>"Ugh. Ow my head." said Raimundo as he regained consciousness. Once his vision cleared up and he opened his eyes, he looked at his surroundings. He was in a plain cavern-like room with nothing but a bed and a desk. The only light was coming from a lit torch. When he saw some kind of lizard man standing by his bed, he shot up and got into some Kung-Fu pose ready to fight. "Who are you and what the heck am I doing here?" he screamed at this bizarre creature. He had red skin with two brown horns pointing down, glowing eyes, and dread locks with gold beads. He was wearing a white cloak and a gold heptagonal amulet with an emerald in the middle. He had a long wooden staff that looked like a cobra with small green flames at the top. He had three green bracelets made from vines on each of his wrists and ankles.<p>

"Calm yourself. My name is Enre-Hep. I mean you no harm Raimundo." Raimundo suddenly lowered his guard out of shock. "How do you know my name … Enre-Hep?" he said. "Come with me. I will answer your questions, but for now, the crown prince would like an audience with you. I apologize for you being knocked out before. Some of our scouts are somewhat paranoid." Enre-Hep told him as he started to open the door. Raimundo stood there hesitating for a second. He wasn't sure where he was or what this Enre-Hep character wanted, but he needed answers as to what happened when he went through that vortex. He followed reluctantly, hoping to find out what was going on.

As he followed Enre-Hep down a maze of stone hallways, he noticed that the walls were covered in hieroglyphics, probably some kind of history archive. Mixed in with the hieroglyphics were pictures depicting animal-like people, human-sized insects, brutish-looking monsters, and lizard-people similar to Enre-Hep. He also noticed pictures of fish-like creatures at the beginning of the hallway when he first left the room, but there were only a few of them. He started wondering if these were the inhabitants of this strange world.

"The creatures you see on the walls are the beings that inhabit this world, Perim." Enre-Hep told Raimundo as they walked down the hall. He noticed Raimundo looking at the hieroglyphics. "The animal-like creatures are known as the Overworlders. The monsters are called the Underworlders. The insects are known as the Danians. The reptiles are the Mipedians, such as myself. These are the four tribes of Perim." He continued.

"What about the fish-dudes?" Raimundo asked. "I'm not sure. I have not seen creatures like those anywhere in Perim. They could be an extinct tribe that has not been seen in centuries." Enre-Hep answered. "Now come. I will answer your questions about where you are after you meet the crown prince."

They entered a large throne room with a yellow flag hanging above the throne. It had a dark yellow cactus with bent blade-like shapes resembling horns on the top and bottom of the cactus. There was a waterfall on each side of the throne. Each of them emptied into a pool on either side of the throne. Behind it, there was a balcony overlooking a desert village. The throne was on a small staircase with five steps. Sitting on the throne was a white Mipedian wearing blue armor with gold edges and a dark purple cape. He had four bluish white horns pointing from the back of his head behind him and black hair that ended just below his shoulders. Raimundo assumed this was the crown prince Enre-Hep mentioned.

"Raimundo, this is the Mipedian crown prince, Iflar." Enre-Hep said motioning towards the white lizard man. "Your highness, this is Raimundo, the strange traveler my scouts found in the desert." Enre-Hep motioned towards Raimundo now. "It is a pleasure to meet you Raimundo. Welcome to the Mipedim Desert." Iflar said. He then touched his fingers to his throat and slid them down to his chest while bowing halfway down. Raimundo assumed this was the Mipedians' sign of respect, so he did the same. "Relax. I told him ahead of time that you are not familiar with our customs." Enre-Hep assured him.

Iflar walked over to Raimundo and looked over him. "Are you sure this is the warrior of the prophecy Enre-Hep?" he asked. "I'm positive. He perfectly matches the depictions on the archive walls." Enre-Hep answered. "But does he possess the wind power of Silv herself?" Iflar responded. "I did not want to test him until he felt ready. I'm sure he is in shock from appearing in our world." Enre-Hep responded. "What do you mean test? Is it multiple choice?" Raimundo asked, confused by what they were talking about.

"Iflar is not convinced you are the champion of the prophecy. He insists that this legendary warrior has the power of the wind as most of our tribe does." Enre-Hep explained. "This warrior's power is too match that of Silv's. She is the guardian of the legendary city of the elements. I will explain that later. Right now, if you truly have the power of the wind, please show us. Hold my bag in the air for five seconds and then shoot it at the throne." said Enre-Hep removing a bag from his cloak.

"Alright. I can do this." said Raimundo. He closed his eyes as he started to focus and gather his energy. "WUDAI STAR WIND!" he screamed, displaying his powers. He followed Enre-Hep's instructions exactly, convincing Iflar and Enre-Hep that he did have the power of the wind. "See your highness? A high muge is never wrong." said Enre-Hep.

"So, this is the Mipedians' warrior of the prophecy. It still doesn't mean that the rest of the prophecy is true." said Iflar. "Enre-Hep, take Raimundo to Sobtjek at the Mipedim Lounge so he can answer any of his questions. I know you were going to answer them yourself, but I need your services here. Tomorrow, we must begin his training."

"What training?" said Raimundo. "I will take you to Sobtjek. He will answer all your questions." answered Enre-Hep.

* * *

><p>Raimundo traveled with Enre-Hep to the Mipedim Lounge on the back of a large blue dinosaur-like creature called a varanoh. It walked on all four legs like a stegosaurus. It had a sail like spinosaurus running down his neck to its shoulders, and it had a beak like an iguanodon. They had to cross a mile of desert, and on the way, Raimundo noticed some of Mipedim's culture. He saw a large dig site where the Mipedians seemed to be unearthing a long-lost city. There were also ruined towers, stones that were gathering water, even a large oasis. He was wearing a brown cloak called a sandstorm shroud to avoid drawing attention to himself.<p>

As he and Enre-Hep entered the Mipedim Lounge, he was amazed at the music, lights, and smell of food. He saw an arcade with tons of video games, balconies above all the bars, and TVs showing all kinds of races and battles. "Whoa! This place rocks!" he said as he looked around. "Is that a stage for karaoke?" he said pointing at the center of the lounge. It was the height of the tables and was lit up brighter than anything else in the restaurant. "Yes, but it is also used for other forms of entertainment, such as standup comedy and dancing competitions." Enre-Hep answered. "There's Sobtjek over at that bar. Don't worry. They don't have anything with alcohol."

Sobtjek was an orange Mipedian with a purple cloak, blue shorts that looked like animal hide, gray spikes down his back, and gray horns that were shorter than Enre-Hep's. He had a spiked ring on his tail. Over his shoulder was a bag with a bat-shaped bead securing it. He also had an ax at his side with a blade that resembled the bead on his bag, but the ax had a metal spike at the top. "Raimundo, this is Sobtjek. Sobtjek, this is Raimundo, the warrior of the prophecy. Prince Iflar and I have witnessed his powers." said Enre-Hep as he introduced the two. "Hello Raimundo. I heard you have many questions about recent events. I would be happy to answer them." said Sobtjek. "I wish I could answer your questions myself Raimundo, but as the high muge of the Mipedians, I have many matters to attend to at the palace." said Enre-Hep.

"OK. Later dude." Said Raimundo as Enre-Hep left the restaurant. "So Raimundo, what would you like to know about first?" said Sobtjek as a waitress handed he and Raimundo menus. "Well, my friends and I were looking for this new Shen-Gong-Wu. They're these magical items created 1500 years ago and each one has a different power. Then, we found it and got into a battle for it with two of our worst enemies. But the next thing I know, it created some kind of dimensional portal that sucked in my friends along with both of the bad guys. Do you know what that thing was?" asked Raimundo as he looked over the menu. "I am sorry. I would answer that question if I had the answer, but I have no knowledge of that kind of magic. However, I have a feeling that this Shen-Gong-Wu has an ancient will of its own and sent you here to fulfill the ancient prophecy. And don't worry about your friends. I am sure they each have a role to play in this." said Sobtjek.

"Hey speaking of that, what's this prophecy Enre-Hep and Iflar were talking about? They mentioned something about a warrior having the power of Silv herself. Who is that?" Asked Raimundo as he took the menu and started reading it. He didn't recognize anything on the menu. "You know what, I'll just order whatever he's having." He said as he handed the menu back to the waitress. "Silv is one of the guardians of a legendary city known as Kaizeph, the City of the Elements. She is the Mipedian air guardian. There are three others; Seeryn is the Underworld fire guardian, Nom is the Danian earth guardian, and Unda is the Overworld water guardian. As for the prophecy, a legend has been passed down through all four of the tribes. It speaks of four legendary warriors from another world who will save Perim from a great evil force and bring unity to the tribes. Their names are Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi." Sobtjek explained. "Hey! Those are the names of me and my friends! Well three of them. There's still Dojo and the bad guys, Jack and Chase." Raimundo shouted. "Perhaps you other friend and your enemies have a role to play in this as well. I'll have a zaur burger, an order of fried dractyl scales, and a cactus cola. As my friend said, he'll have the same." said Sobtjek.

"Enre-Hep said most Mipedians have the power of the air. What kind of powers do the other tribes have?" Raimundo asked as the waitress left with their menus. "The creatures of Perim can master any of the four elements; fire, water, air, and earth. Most of the creatures master the power of a certain element that is the favorite of their tribe. Overworlders favor water, Underworlders prefer fire, Danians are accustomed to the earth, and as you may have found out, the Mipedians favor air. Some creatures can possess the power of multiple elements, and he may not even have the preferred element of his tribe. But, it is a rare accomplishment to master all four elements. Only one creature has ever done this. He is an Overworlder named Heptadd. Some say he is connected to the Cothica, the mythical source of Perim's magic. Before you ask, no one knows what the Cothica really is." said Sobtjek. "The creatures of Perim also have abilities unique to their tribe. Most Overworlders have healing powers, some Underworlders can push themselves to their limits, Danians can draw strength from each other, and we Mipedians…well, let me just show you." said Sobtjek as he disappeared into thin air.

"Whoa! You can teleport anywhere? Sweet! Where'd you go?" Raimundo asked, looking all over the place trying to see where Sobtjek was. "I'm right in front of you. I cannot teleport. I'm invisible." Sobtjek said right before he turned visible again. "Whoa! Even better! Hey, can you teach me to do that? I had Shen-Gong-wu that does that, but I didn't bring it with me." Raimundo said. "Of course. In time, you will also learn more skills, including air attacks, mugic, and the power of conjuring." Sobtjek responded as their orders came. They both included a glass with a rock-like texture filled with what looked like Mountain Dew, some red diamond shapes, and a cheeseburger with a slight yellow-green color.

"OK. I understood when you said air attacks, but after that, you lost me. What's mugic and what do you mean by conjuring? Mm, this is pretty good." Raimundo said as he tried a dractyl scale. "Well, this is a mugic." said Sobtjek as he pulled something out of his bag. It looked like a yellow glass heptagonal ring and it was glowing. It also had seven strange symbols etched into the inner edge. "A mugic is a powerful spell contained in a jewel such as this one. But before you can cast a mugic, you must have at least one mugician. They are strange ethereal beings that roam our world. They are always looking for hosts to carry them. Their host can release them to power a mugic they are casting. They seem to have no will of their own. Only an instinct to power mugics. When a mugic is activated, seven notes play from it. They are the symbols etched into the mugic itself so you know what the mugic does. Every mugic has different notes. You can keep this one. It's called Fanfare of the Vanishing. As for conjuring, you will find out about that later." he said as he gave Raimundo the mugic. He looked at for a few seconds and then put it into his pocket.

"Wow. Thanks. Well, I guess that answered all my questions." said Raimundo before he tried a bite of the zaur burger. "Good. Now eat up. You will begin your training tomorrow at the Royal Academy of Melee Arts." said Sobtjek.

* * *

><p>After Raimundo and Sobtjek finished eating, they headed out on Sobtjek's varanoh to the Mipedians' Melee Arts Academy. As they entered, Raimundo realized something. <em>Oh great! More school! <em>He and Sobtjek roamed the halls of the academy and saw several Mipedians going to and from their classes. Eventually, they came to a large room that resembled an arena. Probably for testing the students' fighting skills. There were two large tough Mipedians fighting in the arena. One was orange brown and slightly resembled a crocodile. He wore blue and gold shoulder guards, white shorts and a sash that went over his right shoulder to under his left, bandages around his shins, probably from injuries, and gold bracelets on his wrists. The other was a brownish-green color, had large fins around his ears, and was wearing blue and gold armor on his arms, shins and shoulders similar to Iflar's, and light brown shorts and two sashes across his chest in that resembled an X. He had a small sword on his back so that it only showed the twisted wooden handle and a small jewel in the pommel. While they were fighting, they fought by commanding the wind into attacks, such as lightning bolts, tornadoes, and jet streams. Raimundo was amazed by their powers. Even he couldn't shoot lightning. Eventually, the orange one had the green one on his back held at lightning-bolt point. Then, the orange one dispersed the lightning bolt and helped his opponent up. They both did a Mipedian bow and left the arena.

"The green one's name is Melke, and the orange one's name is Vinta. They are my roommates here." said Sobtjek as they approached an older Mipedian. He had long gray hair, prominent eyebrows, slightly grayed orange skin, red pants, three green vine bracelets around each wrist, a brown karate belt, and tape around his shins. He slightly resembled a T-Rex with a crest in the back of his head.

"Raimundo, I'd like you to meet Headmaster Ankhyja. Headmaster, this is Raimundo, the chosen warrior I told you about earlier." said Sobtjek, introducing the two. "It's a pleasure to meet you Raimundo. I am honored that the chosen warrior of Silv will be staying at our academy. Understand that you will not go through these trials alone. We will help you assemble a team of the best students this academy has to offer. You will also receive training in all of our combat fields; including air attacks, mugic, battlegear, and the power of the conjurers and their warbeasts." said Ankhyja. "OK. I followed all that except the part about conjurers and warbeasts. What are those anyway?" asked Raimundo. He couldn't take the suspense anymore. "You didn't tell him about the warbeasts? Come now Sobtjek, that should be the best part of his training. Why don't you go ahead and show him. Take him to the Catacombs of the Conjurers. I think you will be impressed Raimundo." said Ankhyja.

* * *

><p>Raimundo and Sobtjek headed down a long spiral staircase that lead deep beneath the academy. The staircase opened into a large chamber with blue pillars carved to look like monsters. There was a huge fire that gathered into a globe that almost reached the domed ceiling. But, the fire had some kind of enchantment to its appearance. It swirled like there was something emerging from it. There were five more Mipedians wearing red-purple robes standing around the fire holding their hands up and projecting energy into it. Raimundo started to ask Sobtjek what they were doing, but Sobtjek motioned for him to be quiet until they were done. As they continued, the blue glowing shape of a dragon started forming and growing in the flame. The more energy that went into the fire, the more the fire looked like a dragon, until finally, the fire exploded and a huge dragon-like creature burst from the flames and unleashed a chilling roar. He seemed to be made from pure energy. Although he resembled a dragon, he had no wings and he moved around on his tail because he had no hind legs. His tail, arms, jaw, and S-shaped horns were brimming with twisting, burning energy.<p>

Raimundo just stood there staring at the huge monster with his mouth wide open. He was speechless. This was the coolest thing he had ever seen. He was just watching with his jaw dropped until Sobtjek snapped his finger in Raimundo's face. "That's a warbeast. His name is Khorror. With enough training and focus in the conjurer's arts, you will soon be able to summon him and other warbeasts to aid you in your quest." Raimundo looked back and forth between Sobtjek and Khorror and then said "When do we start?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like that. Before you guys point it out, I decided to send each monk to a different tribe in Perim based on what element they have in common with that tribe. I am also portraying the animal-like creatures as the wildlife of Perim. If I haven't mentioned this before, I'm not featuring any human characters in this story. I am re-imagining the M'arrillian Invasion. Trust me, expect huge suprises.<strong>

**If this chapter seems boring, I'm trying to create situations where the characters learn more about Perim and get some clues about what's going on.**

**Next time, Kimiko gets herself into some hot water (or more accurately, almost into some hot lava) with some nasty Underworlders.**


	3. Chapter 3 Kimiko in Underworld City

**The Secret of the Shen-Gong-Wu**

**Chapter 3, Kimiko in Underworld City**

**Finally got this chapter finished. Sorry about the long wait. Between finals, Christmas, school starting back, new stories, and writer's block, I've had a lot on my plate recently. This chapter, along with the next three, will take place at the same time as the last chapter.**

**I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I made up that Mipedian bow. I'm gonna try to come up with bows for the other three tribes.**

**Previously on The Secret of the Shen-Gong-Wu, Raimundo arrived in Perim in the Mipedim Desert. He learned that he, along with Kimiko, Clay, and Omi, are all part of an ancient prophecy. He also learned that he is meant to become more powerful than he ever dreamed, including the power of invisibility and supernatural titans at his command. Now, what kind of power is Kimiko destined to have? What kind of adventure is she in for? Read on and find out what she finds in the Underworld.**

* * *

><p>Kimiko was trying as hard as she could, but she could not control where she was going. One by one, her friends started falling from the sides of the vortex. "Omi! Clay! Dojo! Rai!" she screamed as they disappeared one by one. A bright light was at the end and it was getting brighter as she got closer to the end of the portal. Then she reached the end and when it disappeared, she rolled through the landing in a brightly lit cavern. She realized it was illuminated by a huge lake of boiling hot lava.<p>

"Well, at least it wasn't a black hole. But where am I now?" she said looking around. There was a volcano on the other side of the lake of lava with a zigzag of molten magma running down it. "OK. Possible locations; the center of the Earth? No. I think it'd be even hotter than this. Underneath a volcano? No, this cave would be filled with lava if it was. Hell? No. I'm not dead and there's no fire, just molten lava. Maybe my GPS will give me a clue." she said as she got it out. She tried every setting it had, but it couldn't pinpoint where the heck she was. "Great. Even this thing doesn't know. Hm." she started thinking and looking at the ceiling. "Maybe the Falcon's Eye will give me a hint." she started looking for the Falcon's Eye. When she couldn't find it, she started freaking out because not only was the Falcon's Eye missing, but so were her Arrow Sparrows, Star Hinabi, and Cat's Eye Draco.

"Ok. Now this is straight up freaky. Something tells me that Eye of Chaos thing does way more than we thought. That vortex must've pulled out my Shen-Gong-Wu, but left my PDA, GPS, and PSP alone." she said as she started walking along the edge of the lake. As she walked, she couldn't help but get the feeling she was being watched. When she looked behind her to find out who it was, there was no one there. But when she turned back around, something started coming out of the lava. It appeared to be a large lava monster with big spikes down his back. His skin appeared to be made from solid lave rocks with molten magma burning underneath. He had a big hole in each shoulder with lava burning in them. His eyes were holes with magma just like his shoulders.

Kimiko noticed her shadow cast by the lake of lava. Then, she noticed another shadow and wondered what was casting it. Then, she turned around just as the monster was about to crush her, but she jumped out of the way just in time. "WHAT THE?" she said after she dodged the attack.

"You Overworlders are not welcome in the Underworld." said the monster.

"Ok. I don't know what you're talking about and I am not here by choice." said Kimiko.

"Overworld lies! Lavalanche!" said the monster right before he unleashed a stream of lava at Kimiko.

"Wudai Mars Fire!" said Kimiko as her hands started burning. She started throwing fireballs at the monster while dodging his attacks, but soon, she was getting tired and couldn't dodge his attacks anymore. "Can't keep this up much longer. I don't think I can beat this guy either. Time to go." she said as she started running from the monster. He wasn't very fast, but she was tired after dodging so many attacks and throwing her own while still getting hit and the monster was catching up fast. She knew she was about to be crushed when the monster raised his fist again.

Suddenly, a fireball came from out of nowhere and hit the monster right in the face. It distracted him long enough for Kimiko to put some distance between her and him. "Hey! Who's the wise guy?" cried the monster.

"Over here Magmon!" cried a high-pitched voice from a nearby ledge. Kimiko looked and saw a short, gremlin-like creature with large ears and red hair holding a strange gun with three barrels.

"H'earring? You little son of an Overworlder!" cried the monster now known as Magmon. "I'll deal with you as soon as I finish off this intru…HEY!" he looked and saw H'earring and Kimiko making their escape through a nearby tunnel. He tried to go after them, but he hadn't seen Kimiko use what energy she had left to melt the ground underneath him and drop him into the lava. He wasn't hurt by it, being made of lava himself, but by the time he managed to get out of it, Kimiko and H'earring got away.

* * *

><p>Kimiko and H'earring had were still running from Magmon in one of the tunnels. "I think we lost him." said H'earring. Kimiko stopped running and fell to her hands and knees from sheer exhaustion. "Are you okay?" said H'earring as he dropped his gun and ran over to her.<p>

"I think so. Ugh!" she said trying to stand up, but she was so tired she fell again and was struggling to stay conscious.

Then, H'earring pulled some kind of ruby heptagon out of his pocket. It floated up above him as he released some kind of red ghost from his body and yelled "Song of Desperation!" As the heptagon absorbed the strange ghost, it started glowing like crazy as seven musical notes played from it and a stream of orange energy poured down from it into Kimiko. She was suddenly able to stand up as if she never fought that Magmon creature.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?" she said.

"Mugic of course. It's the Song of Desperation mugic. Surely your tribe must know about mugic." said H'earring picking up his gun.

"I'm afraid I've never heard of it. And what do you mean by tribe?" said Kimiko, more confused than ever.

H'earring just looked at her with a "How do you not know that?" look and said "You're not from around here. Are you?"

"I doubt it. My name's Kimiko by the way. What world is this?" she said as she and H'earring started walking through the cavern.

"Name's H'earring. The world you're in is called Perim. Your questions should probably wait until we're in Underworld city. That's the capital of this region, the Underworld, a gigantic network of caves and tunnels right beneath Perim's other main region, the Overworld, the surface of the planet." said H'earring as he pointed the way to this "Underworld City."

"Why did you save me back there?" said Kimiko.

"There's a muge in Underworld City named Kopond. Last time I saw him, I saw some painting on his wall of four warriors from another world. It's connected to some ancient prophecy passed through legends for three thousand solens. It says that each warrior will arrive in Perim in the territory of a different tribe and each one will have the power of a different element, Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. You look like the warrior of fire said to arrive at the Underworld. That said, where are you from and how did you get here?"

"I'm actually from a planet called Earth. My friends and I are learning a fighting style called Kung Fu to find magical objects called Shen-Gong-Wu. We have to find them before Wuya or Jack Spicer find them. We've been looking for them for about three years. I've got a hunch that these warriors from another dimension are me and my friends. Each of us is a Xiaolin Dragon Warrior in training and each of us has a different Xiaolin Element. Mine is fire. I'm betting that my friends and I are these warriors you were talking about. The portal that sent us here must've sent each of my friends to a different tribe. How many tribes are there?"

"Four. There are Underworlders, which you already probably know about. Most of us have the power of fire. Then, there are the Danians, which are big, insect-like creatures who live in a place called Mount Pillar and usually have the power of Earth. There are also Mipedians, reptilian creatures from the Mipedim Desert that can turn invisible and usually use the power of air. Finally, there's the Overworlders, who kinda look like Underworlders, but not as edgy. They mostly have the power of water. Chaor's other muge, Lord Van Bloot, tells me there's some lost tribe of fish-like creatures, but no one believes him. There are also rumors going around that there's a secret tribe of beast-like creatures on the farthest edges of Perim. Those are just ghost stories that kids here tell around a campfire."

"I bet that Clay's in Mount Pillar, Omi's in the Overworld, and Raimundo is in the Mipedim Desert. But wait. There were three other people with us when we went through the portal. Our dragon Dojo, and our enemies, Jack Spicer and Chase Young. Where could they have gone?"

"I don't know. The prophecy only told us about four warriors arriving in Perim with the four tribes. It didn't say anything about a dragon and those other guys. They're probably still on your world. Why don't you save your other questions for Kopond? He probably knows a lot more about your situation than I do."

* * *

><p>Kimiko and H'earring had been walking through the tunnels for what seemed like hours. Soon, she saw a blue glow that looked like it was coming from a flame. She ran towards it and was amazed at the sight she saw. It was a huge, underground city at the bottom of the gigantic cavern. She could even see light coming from homes dug into the cavern walls and stalactites. In the center of the wall she was facing, she could see a huge carving of a dragon-like creature's head high above the city.<p>

"Wow." she said.

"Impressive right? I'm kinda used to it, but I guess it's pretty amazing to an 'out-of-towner'. Chaor's palace is right over there under that statue of himself." said H'earring, pointing at the carved head.

"So that's him? Looks like someone has a big head."

"Haha. Too true. Follow me. I'll talk to my friend Ozlai to get us in. Just let me do the talking. He owes me a favor." said H'earring as they headed down to the city. Soon, they came close to the palace and the carved statue of Chaor was directly overhead. Kimiko followed H'earring to a back alley where a back entrance to the palace was hidden. H'earring knocked on the door and a small slot opened up to show a pair of eyes looking through it.

"H'earring? What do you want?" said the eyes Kimiko assumed belonged to Ozlai.

"I'm calling in that favor you owe me. My friend here needs to talk to Chaor and Kopond." said H'earring. Ozlai just grunted and closed the small slot. Kimiko heard some locks shift out of their sockets and then the door opened. She finally got a look at Ozlai. He had red skin, devil horns, and fire where his hair was supposed to be. He was wearing brown leather pants with spiked iron plating and spiked wristbands. He was also wearing a brown leather vest with chains running down the front. He also appeared to have black spikes growing out of his shoulders.

"Follow me and stay close. The guards are paranoid around here." he said. They followed him through the back entrance and into what seemed like a maze of hallways and corridors. What really freaked her out was the uniforms on the guards. They were covered in armor from head to toe. The helmets completely hid their faces and had twisted horns that really looked menacing. They were holding guns just like the one H'earring had before. According to H'earring, the guns were called pyroblasters. A lot of them pointed those guns at her for a second, but put them away when Ozlai said they were with him.

Soon, they came to a big door. Ozlai knocked on it and it opened to reveal a large, blue lizard man with glowing red eyes, blue spiky hair running all the way down his back and tail, and a red mane of spiky red hair on his head. He also had spikes of blue hair on his knees and elbows, and a red spike on his nose.

"Ozlai, what are you doing here?" said the lizard.

"I don't know Agitos. Ask H'earring." said Ozlai.

"My friend here needs to see Chaor. Would'ya mind getting us an audience with him?" said H'earring.

Agitos looked at Kimiko for a moment and said "No outsiders may see Chaor without his invitation."

Just as he was about to close the door, another voice from behind them said "Wait." They all turned around and saw someone who looked like a sorcerer wearing an orange robe with a red sash. He had long black hair down to his shoulders and two pairs of horns resembling stacked Vs coming out of his forehead with a third green eye in the middle.

"What do you want Kopond?" said Agitos.

"I would like to fulfill H'earring and Kimiko's request." said Kopond.

The sorcerer caught Kimiko's attention when he said her name. "How did you know my name?" she said.

"Told you he knows more about this than I do." said H'earring.

"Come with me. I will take you to Lord Chaor." said Kopond as he gestured to follow them. Kimiko wasn't sure what this guy really wanted, but she was convinced this Kopond character did know more than anyone else did so she decided to follow him.

They followed Kopond to a large set of iron double doors. Agitos opened the locks and led them through to a large throne room with dragon-shaped torches at the entrance and on both sides of the throne. Sitting on the throne was an Underworlder who looked just like the statue above the castle. There was no mistake that this creature was the leader of the Underworld, Chaor. He had bright red skin, huge muscles, glowing blue eyes, and large, blue horns with steel rings on them. He was wearing a fur loincloth with a bronze belt, fur boots with solid steel on the feet, and spiked bracers on his arms.

"Kimiko, allow me to introduce Chaor, Lord of the Underworld. Chaor, this is Kimiko, the Underworld's warrior of fire." said Kopond, introducing her to the Underworld's leader.

"Are you still talking about that prophecy Kopond?" said Chaor. Kimiko got a little nervous at his deep, intimidating voice.

"With all due respect, the mere number of those who believe something does not affect its level of truth." said Kopond.

"Spare me the old muge sayings Kopond. No matter how closely she resembles the warrior in your painting, I will only believe she is the warrior of fire from this prophecy if she has the fire power of Seeryn himself."

"Hey. If there's one thing I know about, it's fire power." Kimiko interrupted. "Just let me show you what I've got."

"In that case, Agitos, prepare the Colosseum."

* * *

><p>The seats of a huge coliseum were absolutely filled with hundreds of Underworlders. The air was filled with the tic-toc of stomping followed by clapping. It was like these people were waiting for a rock concert. Kimiko was standing in the middle of the arena looking at all the Underworlders staring at her. Agitos came out onto a huge balcony and started speaking into a megaphone.<p>

"Fellow Underworlders, you have all heard of the prophecy about the four warriors of the elements. Tonight, we shall find out if that prophecy is true. We have a guest in our city. She claims to have the power of fire like that of Seeryn himself. On behalf of the Underworld, I present Kimiko!" There was a mixed response from the audience. Some were cheering because their greatest hope had come true at last. Others were booing because they claimed this prophecy was just a campfire story. Chaor and Kopond came out onto the balcony and Chaor spoke next.

"If this prophecy is true, then Kimiko will survive this test. Activate the automatons!" At Chaor's command, gates opened around the walls of the arena. Several robots came out of all of them. They had all kinds of weapons. They circled Kimiko with their weapons ready to fire. They were waiting for Chaor's order to attack. Then, Chaor raised his hand and threw it down while yelling "FIGHT!"

Khybon's robots attacked with full force, but Kimiko didn't get hit once. Not only was she dodging every shot they threw at her, but she was also hitting them with fireballs from in front, above, and behind. Pretty soon, the arena looked like a big junkyard. "Oh please. I fight robots more often than people brush their teeth. At least give me a challenge." she said when all the robots were in a huge scrap heap.

"You want a challenge? Alright then. Agitos, RELEASE THE AOKUA!" said Chaor. The crowd started chanting "Aokua! Aokua! Aokua!" over and over again. Then, another gate opened behind Kimiko. She turned around to see what the crowd was cheering about. Out of the gates came a huge monster that resembled a cross between a dragon and a vulture. It had blue hair with yellow spikes around its head and down the back of its neck. It had the wings of a bat and four crow-like legs. It also had a bony, whip-like tail.

"Oh boy. That's not good." said Kimiko. The Aokua looked at her and roared with the combined sounds of a dragon and vulture and charged at her, but she used a blast of fire to propel herself upward out of the way of the creatures charge. The Aokua was going too fast to stop and crashed into the wall. As Kimiko landed, she saw the Aokua's crash and said "That's gotta hurt."

The Aokua pulled his head out of the cracked wall, shook it, and roared again. Kimiko got into a kung-fu pose and motioned for the Aokua to come and get it. The creature didn't like being taunted and roared again, this time even louder. It was angry and it was ready to eat her. It started breathing a huge stream of fire straight for her, but she seemed to be absorbing the stream of fire and turning into a white-hot fireball. She spun around once and shot it straight at the Aokua. It exploded right in his face and disoriented him long enough for Kimiko to gather more heat for another attack.

"Wudai Mars Fire!" she created a column of fire that shot up into the sky high above the arena and came back down on the Aokua, not only burning it with heat, but also crushing it with the air pressure from the downdraft. Amazingly, the fire didn't spread across the ground on impact, but it started swirling and turned into a tornado of fire. When the heat died down, the Aokua could barely move or keep its eyes open. It just fainted, unable to fight anymore.

Kimiko just stood there breathing heavily. This was so far the hardest fight she had ever won. All the Underworlders in the audience stood out of their seats, put their right fists to the left side of their chests, and bowed, even Chaor did it. Then, they stood up straight, and Chaor yelled "All hail the Champion of Fire, Kimiko!" The crowd started chanting "Kimiko! Kimiko! Kimiko!"

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight." said Kimiko. She was in Kopond's house and had just learned about the prophecy she was supposedly a part of, including the information about the City of the Elements. "My friends and I are supposed to save Perim from some evil force that will threaten to destroy it, each of us has the elemental power of an elemental guardian of this Kaizeph, City of the Elements and I have the power of Kaizeph's fire guardian, Seeryn. Right?"<p>

"Yes. There can be no doubt that you are the champion of fire, especially after your performance at the Underworld Colosseum." said Kopond.

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that?"

"You will learn to master the power of fire as we have, in the form of attacks. You will also learn how to cast mugic. I believe that H'earring already told you about that."

"I still don't think that's enough. This evil sounds pretty big. My friends and I probably can't do it alone."

"You should put together a team of skilled Underworlders."

"Makes sense. They'd know this world better than I ever could. I'm guessing my friends are gonna do the same thing. We'll need an army to fight whatever this is."

"Then I guess you want to start your training. Am I correct?"

"Not yet. H'earring told me he saw a painting of the four champions when I talked to him. I want to see it."

"Very well. Come with me. I will show you." said Kopond as he got up. Kimiko followed him until he came to the painting H'earring mentioned earlier. What she saw made her speechless. It might as well have been a photo of her and the other dragons in their Wudai Orion formation. The only difference was the dragons' clothing in the painting.

Raimundo was wearing a brown cloak, an Egyptian-style necklace, a high-tech looking armband, and a blue karate belt.

Clay was wearing armor that resembled a beetle's shell, a red, diamond-shaped amulet, a silver pendant with an amber stone, a small green diamond necklace, two beetle-shaped armbands with an emerald set into each one, and two crystal shards, one blue and one green, strapped to his shins.

Omi was wearing a green tunic, a snow-white cape, two utility belts, a helmet with electrical antennas on top, a strange bracelet with a large ruby in it, and two red bracers with wires attached to a third belt with a yellow light in the middle.

Kimiko was wearing iron gauntlets with orange spikes, a pair of onyx boots, a gray tunic with gold edges, on top of that, a breastplate with orange glowing lines across it and three glowing lights, a bronze belt with a ruby with a phoenix carved into it, and a yellow jewel in a bracelet on her wrist.

She just stared at the painting for what seemed like an hour before she looked at Kopond and blurted out "When do I get that gear?"

"When you finish your training. Shall we get started?"

* * *

><p><strong>That should do it. I can't believe how long it took me to write this chapter. Curse you writer's block! A cookie for the first person who can tell me what battlegear the characters were wearing in the painting.<strong>

**Next time, Clay scrambles a few eggs and almost loses his head at Mount Pillar.**


	4. Chapter 4 Clay in Mount Pillar

**The Secret of the Shen-Gong-Wu**

**Chapter 4, Clay in Mount Pillar**

**Previously on The Secret of the Shen-Gong-Wu, Kimiko's arrival in the Underworld of Perim was interrupted by a lava monster named Magmon. After being rescued by a creature named H'earring, Kimiko sought an audience with the Underworld's leader, Chaor. His muge, Kopond, allowed her to speak with Chaor because he truly believed that Kimiko was a warrior of an ancient prophecy, but Chaor was not convinced. Wanting to prove herself, Kimiko volunteered to battle in the Underworld Colloseum. After her victory, she wanted to learn more about the prophecy she and her friends were supposed to fulfill. She saw a painting of her and her friends and knew that all of it was real. Now Clay is about to enter Perim through Mount Pillar. The question is What is he in for? Read on and find out.**

* * *

><p>"WHOOOOOOAAAAAA!" Clay was screaming as he tumbled head over heels through the swirling vortex. He was so dizzy, he couldn't think straight and didn't see the rest of his friends and enemies fly through the edges of the portal. Suddenly, he shot out of the other end and landed face first in something nasty. All he heard when he landed was a loud crunching sound and the squish of slime. He pushed himself up and saw that he had landed in a puddle of dark green slime. He also noticed that he was in some kind of cave.<p>

"Oh man. That just ain't right." he said wiping the goo off himself. As he brushed himself off, he realized that his Long Horn Taurus, Big Bang Meteorang, and Shen-Gong-Wu were gone. "What in tarnation? How? Where? Huh?" He was freaking out. "Well this just gets weirder and weirder." he said as he calmed down a little.

Then, he noticed some small pieces that looked like egg shells in the slime. He also noticed round stones covered in the slime. "Wait a minute. This is some kind of nest and these are eggs. Uh-Oh. I'd better get out a here before the momma comes back." Suddenly, an insect-like creature walked by the cavern entrance and saw Clay. It looked like some kind of ant with gray metal armor and it was carrying a sword with a yellow oval-like object between a curved red handle and a barbed blade.

"Intruder! Hive Alert. There is an intruder in the nest. Capture and assimilate him." said the creature, raising its blade. His antennae were shaking, but Clay assumed he was talking to himself. Regardless, Clay thought it might be a good time to run, so he ran out of there, dodging lasers that came from the insect's sword. But even after he got away from that creature, he heard more of them coming down a corridor to his left. "Over there. He said he went this way."

"What in tarnation?" said Clay running again. "How did he tell them what happened? Wait a minute." Clay remembered how the creature was shaking his antennae while screaming. "He must've sent some kind of bug message. How the heck did that happen?" He didn't have time to dwell on this though, because there were more of those ant-like creatures coming for him. Soon, he ran into more of those things. There were some of those creatures in front of him and behind him.

Surrounded, Clay gathered his energy and screamed "Wudai Crater Earth!" and punched the ground so hard, it created a tidal wave of rock and stone that almost buried the creatures in front of him. But the ones behind him shot something into his back. They looked like stingers. As Clay pulled them out, he suddenly felt himself getting sleepier until he finally lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Clay could faintly make out raspy, higher pitched voices as he slowly came to. They were talking about him, saying things like "He's no creature I've ever seen."<p>

"Then how did he do a Rock Wave attack?"

"Have you seen his clothing? He's clearly from another world."

As he fully woke up, he realized he had been tied up with vines and was in some throne room with a curtain blocking their view of the throne. There was a lizard-like creature right next to him. He looked like a gecko with round knee guards, a pointed helmet, and a flag-like loincloth.

"What're they doing?" said Clay to the lizard.

"Probably deciding on our punishment. I'm Kolmo." said the lizard.

"Name's Clay. What're you in for?"

"Attempting to kidnap their queen. What about you?"

"I reckon I squished some of their eggs. What are they anyhow?"

"What do you think they are?" said Kolmo sarcastically.

"Hey. I'm not exactly from around here. What are they?"

"Forgive me outsider. They are Danians. The most disgusting tribe in all of Perim."

"Perim? I'm gonna assume that's the world I'm on. What exactly are you?"

"I'm a Mipedian. My kind dwells in the deserts of the Overworld while these insects choose to hide like rats in a single mountain in the Underworld. My kind has the ability to become invisible."

"Silence!" said an old woman's voice. Clay and Kolmo turned to see a Danian with a huge abdomen coming out to see them. Since she looked like a queen ant from Earth, Clay assumed she was the Danian queen.

"I'm guessing you're in charge 'round here." said Clay, only to be punched by one of her guards.

"Queen Illexia said silence!" he said. "Go on your highness."

"You, outsider! What is your name? I have never seen a creature such as you before."

"My name's Clay Baily. I'm from Earth. I'm looking for some friends of mine…" he couldn't finish before the guard hit him again.

"The queen only asked your name!" said the guard.

"Nonetheless. Do you know why you're here?"

"Not really." said Clay.

"You're here because you are both enemies of the Danian tribe. And you are going to be made an example of. Necrabe, the parasites." said the queen. Another Danian came out of another room. He was wearing a dark red robe over his pale brown skin. He was wearing a low hanging golden medallion with a string of skulls hanging from it. In each hand, he held a red beetle the size of his palm. Kolmo started struggling and screaming, as if he knew what they were doing.

"No! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME!" The guards held him in place as Necrabe shoved the beetle right into his chest. Kolmo's screaming just got louder. He was in unimaginable pain. But when the screaming got quieter, Kolmo started changing. His eyes turned completely yellow. An extra pair of arms shot out of his shoulders, the forearms blue and the rest of his skin yellowish brown with blue-green stripes. As he freed himself from the vines, he looked at all four of his hands and broke down crying. Clay couldn't believe it. They turned him into one of them.

"You're next outsider." said Necrabe. He then approached Clay with the parasite.

"No. No! NO! SOMEONE HELP ME! AUGH!" Clay just screamed as Necrabe approached, but just when he was about to put that thing in Clay, a rush of pebbles shot the bug right out of Necrabe's hand and destroyed it. Everyone turned around to see where the pebbles had come from and saw another Danian. He had pale green skin with shaggy black hair underneath the hood of his dirty gray robe. He was also wearing a heptagonal wooden amulet with a strange symbol carved into it.

"Lore! You'd better be able to explain yourself!" said the queen.

"I can. If I had not intervened, you would have infected the Danian champion of the Earth." said Lore.

"Are you speaking of that infernal prophecy again Lore? That's just a scary story we tell to the hatchlings at night. It's not real."

"Then why does he so perfectly resemble the depictions carved in the Tablet Sanctuary?" Everyone looked at each other and started mumbling to their friends or coworkers. The queen just looked at her subjects for a minute.

"If he can defeat Odu-Bathax in combat, I will spare him, if not, he will be infected and you will be punished." she said. "Lock the outsider in the dungeon until Odu-Bathax is ready for combat."

* * *

><p>"Man, this is even worse than a rained out square dance." said Clay. He was sitting in a dungeon waiting for the Danians to force him to fight for his freedom. "How'd I get into this mess? I don't even know how I got here. I don't even know where here is."<p>

"Where do you think you are? This is Mount Pillar." said a voice from outside. Clay walked from the wall to the cell door and saw another Danian standing in front of it. He pretty much looked like most of the other Danians, except he looked like he had been putting on weight. He obviously wasn't the hardest working bee in the hive.

"What in tarnation is Mount Pillar?" said Clay. The Danian just looked at him like whatever he was talking about was common knowledge.

"Let me guess. You're not from around here are you?"

"Well, not really. I'm actually from Texas."

"What part of Perim's in that in?"

"No. Texas is one of the United States. I'm from Earth."

"So you're from another world?"

"I guess so. Name's Clay." He extended his hand between the bars.

"I'm Wamma." said the Danian as he shook Clay's hand.

"Nice to meet ya. What was that Lore feller talking about?" said Clay as he pulled his hand back in.

"You mean the prophecy about the Danian champion of the Earth? It says that four warriors from another world will one day arrive in Perim and not only bring unity to the four tribes, but also save our world from a supernatural dark force."

"Normally I'd be saying that story was less believable than a flying pig on the local news, but with the stuff I've run into the past three years, I can't help but believe it. By the way, who's this Odu-Bathax the queen mentioned? She said I was supposed to fight 'im."

"If you're going up against Odu-Bathax, you need to bring you're A-game. He's one of the queen's top fighters and the most regarded Battlemaster in Mount Pillar. In case you're wondering about that, a Battlemaster is a Danian general. Don't let your guard down for a second. He's no pushover."

"The queen said that if I can't beat him in a fight, she'll infect me. Is that what they did to that Kolmo feller?"

"Yeah. They assimilated him. They used a parasite with toxic hormones to change him into one of them. Their idea of unity is for there to be only one tribe, by making them all Danians."

Clay squeezed the bars and gritted his teeth in anger. What the Danians were doing was just like people who forced their beliefs on others and that made him sick. "Those low down no good two bit termites. As soon as I get outta here, I'm squashing that queen like the bug she is."

"You can't do that. The queen's daughter, Princess Aszil, is ten times more powerful. She'd succeed Queen Illexia and the entire Danian army would hunt you down like a fugitive. You'd be the one who killed the Danian queen. There wouldn't be anyplace for you to go."

Clay just stomped over to the back wall of his cell and slammed his fists on it, seething in anger. He could never forgive the Danian queen for what she and her people were doing with those parasites, but he had no choice but to put up with them. "I swear. One day, I'll find a cure for those and give it to any creature that those pests ever infected."

Wamma heard a door open in the nearby corridor. "That'll have to wait until another day. Odu-Bathax is ready. You've got a battle to survive."

* * *

><p>Clay was standing in the middle of a huge arena with thousands of Danians either cheering him on to win or booing him, hoping he'd lose. In front of him was his opponent, Odu-Bathax, a large, beetle-like Danian with two large read antennae sticking out from his back. He had glowing red eyes and blue armor. He had four arms, two of which had ax-like blades attached. The lower pair of arms had no blades. The queen walked out on a balcony overlooking the arena and spoke over a microphone.<p>

"Danians, today, we will test to see if we have a prophesied champion among us. This creature…" She pointed at Clay "…has been protected from assimilation by our high muge, claiming that he is the Danians' champion of the earth from the prophecy of the four elemental warriors. But, he was to be infected under charges of attacking the nest. If he can defeat Odu-Bathax in combat, he will be cleared of all charges and will be trained to use our earth attacks. If not, he will be assimilated and Lore will be punished." The Danians started cheering for the fight to begin. "Odu-Bathax, are you ready?"

"Yes my queen." said Odu-Bathax.

"Human, Clay is it? Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." said Clay.

"Ready?...Fight!" Clay and Odu started their fight immediately. Odu started out with swinging his arm blades at Clay, probably trying to take his head off. Luckily, Clay was a lot faster than he looked and easily dodged each slash.

Suddenly, Odu got frustrated and yelled "Mineral Mayhem!", causing a barrage of splinters of rock to shoot out of the ground and rain down on wherever Clay was standing and some of it hit him.

"That does it. Wudai Crater Earth!" said Clay. The ground cracked under his feet and covered him in a suit of stone armor. He was then able to fight back against Odu with more of an edge. He started shooting stones out of the gloves and bombarded Odu.

"When did he learn Pebblestorm? No matter. Trampling Tackle!" Odu started glowing with a dark red aura of light and as the light aura got bigger, he darkened and charged towards Clay. Luckily, Clay dodged out of the way and Odu charged face first into a wall.

After Odu pulled himself out of the hole he just put in the wall, Clay said "Is that all you got?"

"I'm just getting started. Rock Wave!" said Odu. He punched the ground so hard, it rose up a tidal wave of stone that came right for Clay who then punched the earth hard enough to bring up a wall of rock. As soon as the attack struck Clay's shield of Earth, Clay kicked it and launched it at Odu, pinning him against the wall, actually squishing him between two slabs of solid rock. Clay's rock shield cracked and fell down with Odu falling to his knees and collapsing on the ground, unable to continue the battle.

Clay breathed heavy, tired from that battle. All the Danians grabbed their left shoulders with their left hands and did the same thing with their right hands to their right shoulders. When their hands were clutching their shoulders, they all did a bow simultaneously. Rising from the bow, the queen said "All hail Clay, Master of the Earth!"

"All hail Clay, Master of the Earth!" chanted the crowd. Looking around, Clay was pretty pleased with himself. He had become a hero in one battle. He still wasn't happy about having to fight for these creatures, but he knew they would trust him now that he had proved himself to them. Lore came out onto the arena to congratulate him.

"Well done Clay. You have proven that you are the one we have been waiting for. The entire Danian forces are at your command." said Lore.

"Wait a minute. These bugs just tranquilized me, threatened to turn me into a termite, and then tried to kill me, and now they're gonna do whatever I say?"

"You sound unhappy. Is there a problem with that?"

"Well I didn't say that. So what now?"

"Before your quest can begin, you must learn the ancient Earth attacks and learn about our battlegear and mugic, which are magical spells contained in special gems."

"Ok. When do we start?"

* * *

><p><strong>Next time, Omi gets in over his head in the Riverlands and then heads for the big city, Kiru City.<strong>


End file.
